


What the Mind Desires

by lielabell



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, psychic!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss is tender, almost innocent if anything associated with Erik can be that, and not nearly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Mind Desires

Charles doesn’t look up from his book at the knock on the door. “Come in, Erik,” he calls out, carefully turning the delicate page. There is the sound of the door opening, then closing and, of course, the lock sliding into place. Then slightly muffled footsteps as Erik makes his way across the thickly carpeted room to the sofa where Charles is reading.

"I never thanked you for saving my life," Erik says, his voice both eager and unsure at the same time.

Charles glances up and the expression in the other man's eyes is enough to make him want to break his promise. But he keeps his mind firmly behind his shields and simply says, "No need, my friend."

"Oh," Erik replies, leaning forward to grip the sofa on either side of Charles's shoulders, "but there is."

"I see," Charles neatly marks his position in the book and sets it on the side table. "Well, in that case, please do as you think best."

A hint of a smile tugs at Erik's lips. "Thank you," he whispers a moment before his lips brush gently against Charles's.

The kiss is tender, almost innocent if anything associated with Erik can be that, and not nearly enough. Charles reaches out and tugs at Erik's hips until the other man is straddling his lap. He nips at Erik's lips, then slips his tongue inside his mouth when Erik gasps. Erik rocks against him, his hands coming up to tangle in Charles's hair and just like that Charles is swept up in the other man's thoughts. Want, longing, and a smidgen of wistfulness play at his awareness as images start to form then pop, like soap bubbles, in his mind's eye.

There is a flash of Charles on the his knees in front of Erik, his cheeks hollowed as Erik thrusts into his mouth. Then them both naked on a bed the size of the Atlantic, Erik's slicked up fingers working their way into Charles, while he sucks one of Charles testes into the warmth of his mouth. Which quickly transitions into Erik pinning Charles to the bed, his hips working frantically.

 _Yes,_ Charles sends. _That one. Now._

Erik jerks away, his breath coming in short pants. "You promised," he accuses, his eye wide with want and fear.

"It was involuntary," Charles replies, bringing up a hand to cradle Erik's face. "The strength of your thoughts coupled with the contact of our bodies," he trails off with a shrug.

Erik stares into his eyes for a long moment, clearly looking for answers. Charles maintains eye contact, willing to do whatever it takes to secure the other man's confidence. After what seems like an eternity, Erik nods.

Charles smiles in response. "Can we try that last one?" he asks as he leans forward to lick at Erik's jaw line. "The one where you have me pinned to the mattress with my legs tossed up over your shoulders?"

Erik shivers and angles his head for a kiss, his _yes_ echoing in Charles's mind.


End file.
